100 Symptoms of OAS
by Kumori Doragon
Summary: Do you think about Avatar every waking moment? Do people mock you for your obsession? Do you have Obsessive Avatar Syndrome? Check out the symptoms here! Rated K just to be safe.
1. 25 Symptoms

((A/N- Hello fellow Avartists! Do you think you have Obsessive Avatar Syndrome? Read these symptoms to confirm it!

Disclaimer: Me no own Avatar. So sad.

* * *

Twenty-Five Symptoms of Obsessive Avatar Syndrome (OAS)

1. You can barely contain your tears or temper tantrums when you hear how long you'll have to wait for the next episode.

2. You **can't** contain your tears or temper tantrums.

3. You spend hours listing the characters in the order of how much you like them.

4. You fill a notebook with reasons why you put so-and-so character after what's-his-name in your list.

5. You have a shrine in your room dedicated to your favorite character.

6. Even though you're not allowed to watch Avatar, you've seen every episode at least four times.

7. You know random, useless facts about the show. Like how many times the cloth around Sokka's wrist is wrapped. (It's four, by the way)

8. You are **proud** that you know these random, useless facts.

9. You're only slightly embarrassed to admit that you like some cartoon.

10. When you read 'some cartoon', you thought (or yelled at the computer screen), "Avatar is not just some cartoon!" or something similar. Swear words might have been involved.

11. You started watching other Nick shows just because Avatar: The Last Airbender is so good.

12. You spend hours thinking about every second of the latest episode.

13. You bought an iPod just so you could watch Avatar episodes whenever you wanted.

14. Your homework is almost unreadable because of all the arrows, nation insignias, or character caricatures.

15. You challenge random people to an Agni-Kai.

16. You quote the show often.

17. Your friends don't even watch the show (losers) and they can quote your favorite lines because you say them so much.

18. Mushrooms make you laugh.

19. Cabbages make you laugh.

20. You make up weird ships, like Aang and Zuko, just to think about Avatar.

21. You know the exact shade of blue of Aang's tattoos.

22. You think you know at least twenty ideas that would make the show better for your favorite ship.

23. You know that nothing could make this show better, no matter what ship you support.

24. Your first or second religion is Avatarism.

25. You're nodding and smiling because you've actually done these things!!!

* * *

((A/N-Boy, I had fun with this. I can honestly say that I have done most of those things. Review please! Oh, and write in the review if you have an idea for a symptom. I'm trying to think of ones that nobody has used. (Yes, I know some of those have been. Guilty as charged) Next 25 symptoms coming soon!)) 


	2. 25 More Symptoms

((A/N- **Spoiler warning!** If you haven't seen the finale of season two, do not read this until you have. There are some spoilers here. Concerning shipping, I tried to be neutral in this list. Even though I am a Kataang fan. I have nothing against Zutarans or whatever. Unless you ship Katokka or Zukokka (although it is fun to say) or something equally disturbing, you will not find anything against your ship in these chapters. Please note that I have decided to limit this list to four chapters with twenty-five symptoms in each installment. Okay. Read on! Disclaimer first though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Want to hear me sing it?

* * *

Twenty-Five More Symptoms of Obsessive Avatar Syndrome (OAS)

26. You paid a lot of money for the DVD or iTunes shows.

27. You talk with a friend for two hours about the latest thirty minute episode.

28. You argue about minute details, like the meanings of facial expressions. Your argument usually goes something like this:

**Did you see the look on Katara's face! It obviously means she's in love with Zuko!**

_No it doesn't! She hates him! That was a look of disgust!_

**No it wasn't!**

_Yes it was!_

**No it wasn't!**

_Yes it was!_

29. You greet people with a hand clasped around a closed fist.

30. To fill the time until the nest season comes out in March or April, you read/write fanfiction and participate in long discussions about speculations and theories.

31. You stared at the TV for at least five minutes when it was turned off after the second season finale ended.

32. You yell, "PENGUIN!" before chasing after one of your friends.

33. You name your car or bike Appa, just so you can say you've ridden him.

34. After seeing Toph bend metal, you set up a fansite or monument dedicated to her and her awesomeness.

35. During the second season finale, you yelled at the TV when Zuko betrayed Iroh.

36. You spend hours contemplating what nation everyone you know is in.

37. You get angry when someone doesn't dress in 'their nation's' color.

38. You leave offerings for the moon and thank her for giving up her spirit.

39. You cried at the end of the second season finale.

40. You can draw perfect pictures of every Avatar character you've tried.

41. And you're not even in art class.

42. Matter of fact, you **failed** art class.

43. You have a cardboard cut-out of your favorite character and occasionally make out with it.

44. You refuse to write a fanfic about any other pairing other than your favorite.

45. In fact, you won't write fanfics about any other TV show.

46. You name your pets after characters.

47. You stop feeding the one named Jin.

48. Why did you even name one after that little Mary Sue anyway?

49. You've tried, and succeeded, in opening your chakras.

50. When you think of the second season finale, you automatically shout, "Stupid Zuko!"

* * *

((A/N- I love reviews! They make me oh-so happy!)) 


	3. 25 More Symptoms Than Before

Twenty-Five More Symptoms of Obsessive Avatar Syndrome (OAS)

51. You refer to the moon as Yue.

52. You jump on your horse/in your car and yell, "Yip yip!"

53. For Halloween, you dress up as Momo.

54. You have perfected the art of weaving fishing line and a flower into a beautiful necklace.

55. You speak Flying Bison and Lemur quite fluently.

56. Or at least you think you do.

57. You start thinking that bald heads and/or ponytails are sexy.

58. You have every episode memorized and can recite any scene on request.

59. You compare every TV show you've ever watched with Avatar: The Last Airbender.

60. None even come close.

61. You are a Zuko fangirl.

62. And you're not a Zutaran.

63. Or a girl.

64. You have a pet name for most of the characters on Avatar.

65. You are a Pai Sho master.

66. You've acquired a liking for tea, even though you are a caffeine addict.

67. You are skilled in all the martial arts forms that are used in Avatarverse.

68. You've never been within twenty-five feet of a martial arts school.

69. You've compiled a very long list of questions you'd ask each character if you ever met them.

70. If you ever meet Aang and Katara, you'd tie them up and force them to confess they're love.

71. Or Zuko and Katara. Whoever you ship.

72. You associate your mood with characters. For example, "I'm feeling very Aang-like today. Will you go penguin-sledding with me?"

73. You draw blue arrows or flame scars on yourself in the appropriate color.

74. You futilely try to breed a turtle and a duck. Or a badger and a mole. Or an elephant and a koi. The results were disastrous.

75. Watching Avatar: The Last Airbender puts you in a trance-like state where the only thing you see or hear is the show. You won't, or can't, come out of this trance until the show is over.

* * *

((A/N- Wow. I can't believe I took so long to post. I've had this in my documents folder for about a month now. I guess I just got busy. Oh and the ice storm might have contributed to me not being on. We didn't have power for ... counting ... eighteen days, I think. I really missed my computer. And anybody who reads these. Hope I'll get some reviews on this installment. Only one more chapter left. I think, though, that I might have some bonus chapters filled with symptoms that you guys gave me. Anyway, please review!


	4. 25 Final Symptoms

I'm back! With another batch of OAS symptoms guarenteed to make you laugh. Or at least smile. Maybe just a twinkle in your eye. Even a twitch would suffice. Anyway, I'm sorry it took so long. Yet again, this has been left in a folder to rot for a few weeks and I now -finally!- have the time to post it. Amazing, isn't it? So, here we go. The disclaimer is just a bunch of legal crap that you don't need to read. Or do you? -shifty eyes-

**Disclaimer:** I, Kumori Doragon, do solemnly swear that Avatar: The Last Airbender and all characters mentioned in this list are the property of Mike and Bryan and I do not claim that they are mine. Also, I do not own a ceiling fan, a calender, a poster, or Trix. However, I declare that Obsessive Avatar Syndrome, henceforth known as OAS, is and forever will be the sole property of me, Kumori Doragon. Therefore, according to section B, subsection C, paragraph twelve of my contract (which I also do not own), I am entitled to, and will, take action against anyone claiming OAS as their own. Taking action includes hunting down any offenders, kicking butt, sending strongly-worded private messages, and/or complaining to my mommy.

Nope. You didn't need to read that. Sorry for wasting your time.

* * *

Twenty-Five More Symptoms of Obsessive Avatar Syndrome (OAS)

76. To announce your love for someone, you present them with a pandalily.

77. Even if it's only made out of paper and colored in crayons because you couldn't find the **actual** flower.

78. Seriously, people should appreciate the time and effort it took to create such a work of art.

79. You would rather watch reruns of Avatar than new episodes of almost any other show.

80. You feel like Avatar is taking over your life.

80. It is taking over your life.

81. You now own a hat that looks uncannily like the one Sokka wore as a detective in the episode 'Avatar Day'.

82. You also have the little bubble pipe.

83. Whenever you think of something funny or sarcastic, you say it in your best 'Sokka' voice.

84. You decorate everything in your room so it somehow relates to Avatar. For example, your curtains show firebending moves or you pillow has Aang's/Zuko's/Katara's face on it.

85. Aang is on your five-blade ceiling fan. His head, arms and legs each take up a blade.

86. Watching new Avatar episodes is way more important than eating.

87. Since season two's finale, you are displaying symptoms of withdrawal.

88. You worry that the show won't be the same without Makoto Iwamatsu, Irohs' recently deceased voice actor. Rest in peace, Mako.

89. You come up with outrageous nicknames for everyone you know just because Toph does it.

90. And everyone knows that if Toph does anything it has to be cool.

91. You are a fan of obscure characters, such as The Man Standing Next To Foamy or Dirty Man Who Refused To Bathe Because Of Aunt Wu's Prediction.

92. Your hair just won't stay in those pointy, Meng-style ponytails.

93. You root for characters who have been declared 'Dead' by the rest of the fandom. For example, Zhao or Jet.

94. It's impossible to look at the calendar without counting the days until season three's latest rumored air date.

95. You actually dream about Avatar.

96. In your head, in every song you hear or every movie you watch, Avatar characters take the place of any and all characters. For example, Katara is the beautiful heroine, or Zuko is the angsty singer.

97. You've actually considered (or gone through with) having a non-stop Avatar-marathon. Even though it would take about twenty hours.

98. The first thing you see every morning when you wake up is the poster of your favorite character above your head. You smile and say, "Good morning, -insert character name here-." Every. Morning.

99. It's impossible to go an entire day without even thinking about Avatar.

100. You proudly declare, "I HAVE OAS!!!" in random locations.

* * *

Sadly, this is the last twenty-five symptoms of OAS that I came up with. -sniff- I'm going to miss it. But anyway. Don't take this off Story Alerts just yet (if you had it there to begin with). Bonus chapters are coming up next. All of your suggestions will be listed along with the name of the reviewer who suggested it. And you thought I had asked for any recommendations and then ignored them. Silly readers. Trix is for kids. And advice is always taken into account. I can't decide if I should continue writing them in several twenty-five-symptom increments or just type them all in one chapter. Let me know what you think when you click that review button down there. It's really easy; just move your little arrow-thingie (a.k.a. - mouse) onto the button that says 'Go' and click. It's not hard. I know you can do it. Okay, I'll shut up now. See you in the next chapter! 

-Kumori Doragon-


	5. 25 Bonus Symptoms

Twenty-Five Bonus Symptoms

101. You could easily write twenty-five more symptoms yourself. – Avatarwolf

102. You stay up at night thinking about what to put in this list and how it should be written out. – Avatarwolf

103. You answer every question in quotes from the show. – Avatarwolf

104. You thoroughly freak out your friends by getting overly excited about a new episode. – Avatarwolf

105. You zone during important tests/business meetings/lectures/taking notes because you're psyched out over that episode last night. – Avatarwolf

106. You get into heated debates with your peers about ships, theories, and/or spoilers. – Avatarwolf

107. Sometimes these debates lead to the breakup of the friendship. – Avatarwolf

108. You are not ashamed when your teacher comments on you Avatar-themed doodles when you hand in your homework. – Avatarwolf

109. Your drawing skills have vastly improved since the series started. – Avatarwolf

110. Yet the characters are about as much as you can draw. – Avatarwolf

111. You make Avatar music videos. – Avatarwolf

112. You write fanfiction just for the fun of it. Sometimes they don't even show up on here. – Avatarwolf

113. As a result, your English teacher loves you. – Avatarwolf

114. You have made your very own Avatar logo. – Avatarwolf

115. Tea is either your best friend or your worst enemy. – Avatarwolf

116. You 'adopt' a character to review fanfiction for/with you. – Avatarwolf

117. You write 'The-Avatar-characters-come-to-our-world' fanfictions just to fantasize. – Avatarwolf

118. You 'dance' by bending to the beat of the music. – Avatarwolf

119. You associate songs with certain characters. For example: "I feel like listening to a Zuko song today." – Avatarwolf

120. You tell the local radio morning show hosts to check out Avatar. Multiple times. – Avatarwolf

121. You have gotten your non-Avatar loving friends to call people they hate 'Zhao'. – Avatarwolf

122. You write about Avatar in English. Because you can. – Avatarwolf

123. You actually wish upon a star to meet the Avatar characters. – Avatarwolf

124. You are so desperate to meet the characters, you actually try to coax them out of hiding. – Avatarwolf

125. If you ever did get the chance to meet Zuko, the first thing you'd do (besides tackle him) would be to make him listen to Linkin Park. The first song: Numb. – Avatarwolf

* * *

Sorry it took me so long. I don't really have an excuse though. Just my laziness. You'll accept that, won't you? 

Some of you may be wondering why this entire chapter was compiled of Avatarwolf suggestions and I actually have an answer for that: he reviewed first and there were a lot of suggestions. I'm going in order, so some people may have to wait to see theirs. I'm trying to keep them exactly as you guys typed them with corrections only for grammar or spelling mistakes. I apologize if I'm way off. Oh, and congratulations on all of you that managed to find the review button. I give you all chocolate chip cookies! Enjoy!

Here are the diagnoses:

Nonexistent OAS: 0-20

Mild OAS: 21-40

Major OAS: 41-60

Severe OAS: 61-80

Extreme OAS: 81-100

So, I forgot to put this in last time, but I have it now so there is no need to maul me or anything that drastic. Please and thank you. I myself happen to barely have extreme OAS with 82 symptoms. What did you guys rank? Let me know in the review that you are going to write. You are going to write one aren't you? AREN'T YOU?! Please?


	6. 25 More Bonus Symptoms

Twenty-Five More Bonus Symptoms

126. You buy color contacts to match your nation or favorite character. – Kumori Doragon

127. You make or take an online test to determine your Avatarverse nationality or which character you are most like. – Kumori Doragon

128. You constantly get Avatar songs stuck in your head, such as 'Four Seasons', 'The Girls From Ba Sing Se', 'Brave Soldier Boy', any nation's/character's theme song, and the song that plays during the closing credits. – Kumori Doragon.

129. You nearly cry at the fact that you can't meet the Avatar characters. Or own them. – Avatarwolf

130. You spend two hours discussing a thirty minute program with your friends. If it's a TV movie event, make that four. – Avatarwolf

131. You write oneshots or multi-chaptered stories about what you think is going to happen in the series. – Avatarwolf

132. You dress up as am Avatar character on a regular basis. – The Almighty Ruler of Dragons

133. When you see a trailer for an episode that seems to support your ship, you make Foamy proud. – whatsername911

134. You have a major spaz attack if you hear that the next episode airs when you are busy. – whatsername911

135. At school, before you leave class, you bow to your teacher saying, "Thank you for the lesson, Sifu." – AirGirl Phantom

136. If your friend reminds you of an Avatar character, you call him/her the name of the character. – AirGirl Phantom

137. You have spent hours on a list figuring out exactly which of your friends is most like the Avatar characters. – Ron Weasly girl

138. When you watched the season two finale, it could have been mistaken for a Super Bowl party. And your team was losing. – Avatarwolf

139. You can pin point all the pressure points and you try to do exactly what Ty Lee does. – Never was and never will be

140. When people ask you what you want to be when you grow up, you say you want to be a(n) airbender/firebender/waterbender/earthbender. – Never was and never will be

141. When asked to write a one page report on your hero(es), you write ten (or more) on the Avatar characters. – Never was and never will be

142. You know everything about Avatar: The Last Airbender, including voice talents, animators, theme song writer, et cetera. – Never was and never will be

143. You're reading this list. – Never was and never will be

144. You can, or are in the process of, writing a book on why your ship will happen. – A Great and Terrible Beauty

145. You make up names for nameless minor characters. – MormonMaiden

146. You go to an anime convention dressed as your favorite Avatar character and when people ask you who you are, you start ranting… and end up getting dragged away to the loony bin by security. – Kyasarin-Maarukeehii1

147. You do Avatar things on a subconscious level and only realize it later if someone points it out to you. – Livexthexmagic

148. You make fanfictions featuring ships of yourself and your Avatar crush. – Zukaddy

149. You actually read this to find out if other people feel the same as you. – Zukaddy

150. You were extremely upset if you found out you have anything less than an Extreme Case of OAS. – Kumori Doragon.

* * *

It's finally happened! I've updated! Anyways, I think this list of symptoms is coming to an end. I need twenty-five suggestions for another chapter and so far I only have six. Come on, people! One last chapter and I'll call it quits.

Yes, I did sneak some of my own ideas in there. I found a couple of them hiding in my notebook. Some of them I'd already used; some were complete crap; some I actually used. I just had to put that last one in there because of some of the PMs and reviews I got. ;)

Again, I apologize if I spelled your name wrong or wrote your suggestion down wrong. I plead complete guilt if I did.

Don't forget to review! And post any and all suggestions!


	7. 25 More Bonus Symptoms Than Before

Twenty-Five Bonus Symptoms

151. You are constantly watching Avatar saying, "I just can't quit you…" with a hick accent. – TrueThinker

152. You 'bend' fire by sticking your hand in the fireplace, claiming you're the one moving it. Now you have third-degree burns. – TrueThinker

153. You often walk up to random people on the street and ask them when season three is going to start. – TrueThinker

154. You are always saying things like this: "OMG! Doesn't Jane look SO Fire Nation today? She's working the black and red!" – TrueThinker

155. You try to firebend like Azula, but you just end up shattering a five million dollar vase by moving your arms backwards instead of in a graceful circle. – TrueThinker

156. You search every fansite for clues revealing when season three will premiere. – qtpie235

157. You throw a hissy fit when none of them has a clue. – qtpie235

158. You've somehow managed to write fanfiction crossovers between Avatar and any other show you can think of, no matter how ridiculous. And they actually work. – qtpie235

159. You still get excited when you see the first time Appa flies. – qtpie235

160. You don't dare cross an owl's path anymore. – qtpie235

161. You buy a Kid's Meal from Burger King or a Happy Meal from McDonald's just to get the little Avatar toys. – qtpie235

162. Even though you're over the age of 12. – qtpie235

163. You challenge the cashier to an Agni Kai when they claim you are too old for one. – qtpie235

164. You write strongly worded letters to the Avatar toy-making company for not making action figures of the female characters. – qtpie235

165. You engage in long arguments with anyone who dares to diss Avatar. – qtpie235

166. You've spent months trying to get into the Avatar State. – qtpie235

167. And you've succeeded. – qtpie235

168. Disney Channel has nothing on Nickelodeon when Avatar is on. – qtpie235

169. You track down all the Avatar fans in your school and form a club. – qtpie235

170. You gathered all your savings to buy Avatar for your gaming console. – qtpie235

171. Even though you've never played a video game in your life. – qtpie235

172. And you don't have a gaming console. – Kumori Doragon

173. So you have to buy one of those, too! – Kumori Doragon

174. You take quizzes on which Avatar character would be best for you in a relationship. – chocolatecoveredbananacheese

175. You take them over and over until the results are what you want them to be. – Kumori Doragon

* * *

All right, so here I am posting another chapter and guess what! I have enough for one more chapter! Great, isn't it! Isn't it! ISN'T IT! ... Yeah, that's what I thought. The ones that have my name by them are, (gasp) mine. I just had to comment on them because they were so great. Again, apologies if a name is spelled wrong or I missed the gist of the suggestion. You know what I noticed? I haven't done a disclaimer on this thing in a while, if ever. (I'm too lazy to check) So I just wanted you guys to know that I do not own Avatar. Nor will I ever. Now that we got that straightened out... I would love a few more suggestions. I think I need about five or so and if I don't get any in this upcoming batch of reviews (you are going to review, aren't you) I'll have to make them up myself. And we don't want that, do we? We all know what happens if you put me in charge of creative thinking. Let's just say nothing good will come of it.

In other KD-related news, I have about two ideas for oneshots and (get ready for it) another idea (here it comes) for a twoshot! Le gasp! You all are shocked, I know. Kumori Doragon do more than one chapter? This can't be happening! The world is coming to an end! We're all going to implode! But calm down, it's not that bad. Life will go on and (hopefully) the story will actually be good. Le gasp twice! (Do you notice that I've taken a recent liking to the parentheses buttons) (It's true!)

Okay, I'm really sorry for rambling. It's been a long day yada-yada-yada blah blah blah. You know how it goes. I know you want to review, so hit that review button and start... um... reviewing!


	8. 25 Bonus Symptoms Now with extra cheese!

Twenty-Five Bonus Symptoms

176. You buy pet fish and name them Tui and La. – qtpie235

177. After taking a quiz to determine your nation, you try to bend that particular element. – qtpie235

178. And you tell everyone that you **did** bend element. – Kumori Doragon

179. You get nostalgic whenever you see the moon. – qtpie235

180. Your new hobby is collecting anything that has to do with Avatar. – qtpie235

181. You make plushies of Appa, Momo, and/or any other animal in Avatar. – qtpie235

182. You have large cardboard cutouts of all the characters. – Forts

183. You act out every episode with them. – Forts

184. And you even act out what you think will happen in season three. – Kumori Doragon

185. Your dreams of Avatar scare people. – chocolatecoveredbananacheese

186. You secretly love the characters. – chocolatecoveredbananacheese

187. You look at fanfictions and fanvids without your parents knowing. – chocolatecoveredbananacheese

188. You become depressed and cry your eyes out every day because you know the new season isn't starting yet. – Zutara Lova

189. You scream at your brother, complaining about how dirty and smelly his socks are and how you're tired of sewing his pants, and call him Sokka at least four times. – Zutara Lova

190. Whenever you're near water, you start waterbending. (or at least you think you do) – Zutara Lova

191. You put water on a cut or burn and yell, "I have healing abilities! I am totally like Katara!" – Zutara Lova.

192. When it comes to writing haikus about Avatar, you could totally beat Sokka! – Lady Sayomi

193. You could easily write a fanfiction (or two) about any five minutes in any Avatar episode. – Kumori Doragon

194. You would be happy to be dragged off to Avatar prison by people who are tired of your OAS. You would be surrounded by people just like you! – KataangNutyBabe

195. You've become extremely interested in Asian culture merely because Avatar mimics it. – Jesse Lin

196. You have stopped, or seriously considered stopping, eating meat because Aang doesn't. – Justcallmewolfy

197. When you run fast, you claim it is because you can bend air. – Justcallmewolfy

198. You have jumped from a high place, thinking your master airbending will save you from the impact. – Justcallmewolfy

199. Then when you only suffer from a couple broken bones (or a minor concussion) you still think it was because you're an airbender. – Justcallmewolfy

200. You already have you epitaph planned out. It will read,

I tried to airbend

Off a cliff

And failed.

Oops! – Kyasarin-Maarukeehii1

* * *

Lol. These were so funny. I'm really sorry it took so long to post this. I was actually nearly done with it when I posted the last set of symptoms. I don't know why I procrastinate so much. Which reminds me: Procrastinators of the world, unite! Tomorrow. 

I'm extremely excited. Do you guys want to know why? Well, I'm going to tell you anyway. 1) School got out last week! Whoo! 2) My brother, who lives in Florida (I live in Nebraska), is coming home on Thursday with his wife and eighteen-month-old daughter. I haven't seen them in forever! 3) There should be enough symptoms from you guys to make one more set. I know I've said this like three times. It's not my fault! You guys keep sending more! I don't know what I'm going to with you all. Maybe I'll give you all virtual cookies. Okay, what kind of cookies do you guys want?

Till next time, this is Kumori Doragon signing off and saying... something intelligent and witty. Umm... Review!


	9. 25 Bonus Symptoms of Doom!

Twenty-Five Bonus Symptoms of Doom

201. You come up with ways to do household chores with bending. – Justcallmewolfy

202. You've actually tried them. – Justcallmewolfy

203. And you were completely crestfallen when not a single one worked. – Kumori Doragon

204. You curse at the TV screen as the flame dies in The Cave of Two Lovers. – Justcallmewolfy

205. You have spent hours fiddling with the TV, trying to make the screen lighter to see if Katara and Aang kissed. – Justcallmewolfy

206. You buy a boomerang and then paint it to look exactly like Sokka's. – Justcallmewolfy

207. Whenever you see your boomerang, you yell in an extremely loud voice, "Boomerang! You do always come back!" – Kumori Doragon

208. When you light a match, you yell, "Look! Firebending!" – Justcallmewolfy

209. When one of your friends casually asks you about Avatar, you go into a rant about it, complete with sound effects and quotes from the show. – Justcallmewolfy

210. You are thoroughly offended when a friend tells you it doesn't matter who ends up with whom. – Justcallmewolfy

211. You have successfully transferred your friends to the ship you support. – Justcallmewolfy

212. Then you are proud when they admit it was only so you'd stop bugging the crap out of them. – Justcallmewolfy

213. You've watched the show so many times, you've noticed that Aang is actually growing. – Justcallmewolfy

214. You have started meditating (the way Aang does) to try to get into the Spirit world. – Justcallmewolfy

215. You are caught trying to repaint the family car with nation insignias. – Justcallmewolfy

216. Then when you're forced to wash them off, you make them with the soap you're given. – Justcallmewolfy

217. You discuss the latest episode/speculation/rumor with your friends even if they aren't listening. – Justcallmewolfy

218. You have tried to mimic the character's hairstyles. – Justcallmewolfy

219. And succeeded. – Justcallmewolfy

220. Unfortunately, people think you'd undergone chemotherapy after Aang's. – Justcallmewolfy

221. You've emailed the creators wondering if kids could be staff members. – Justcallmewolfy

222. When you are sick, you only hope to live through it see the next episode. – Justcallmewolfy

223. You know exactly what each character's name means in Chinese. (Aang gentle breeze; Momo peach; Haru spring) – Justcallmewolfy

224. You've threatened to evoke the Avatar State if your sister/brother doesn't stop annoying you. – Justcallmewolfy

225. When you forget to do your homework, you tell the teacher Momo ate it. – Justcallmewolfy

* * *

Just a quick note this time because I'm going to post the last installment on checks calendar Saturday. Love you all! See you then! 


	10. 25 Bonus Symptoms That End The Saga

It amazes me how often I forget to do a disclaimer. I mean, what is wrong with me? Am I really that insane? The answer: Yes, yes I am.

I thought you'd all want to know a crazy little dream of mine. Avatar of course. gets mobbed by readers wanting me to get to the list Hold your horses! This is quick! Sokka was hanging upside by his ankle, the rope tied around it suspended high in the air. Hakoda was beneath him and handed him another rope. This rope had a strange little corkscrew at the end. Sokka took it and stared at it. He said, "My meatball has not yet formed." And then a meatball grew on the corkscrew. Weird, huh? I'm telling you, I'm losing it. I've been walking around the house for two days saying, "My meatball has not yet formed." Let me tell you, I get some pretty strang reactions.

On with the list!

Disclaimer: Me no own Avatar. Do I have to spell it out for you? Alright then. M-e n-o o-w-n A-v-a-t-a-r. Got it now? Good. Moving on.

* * *

The Last Twenty-Five Symptoms of Obsessive Avatar Syndrome

226. Everything reminds you of Avatar. For example, you catch yourself saying, "Sokka walks that way." – Justcallmewolfy

227. That Cheeto kind of looks like Appa. Doesn't it? – Justcallmewolfy

228. You have fashioned a glider out of cardboard and duct tape. – Justcallmewolfy

229. And attempted to fly with it. –Justcallmewolfy

230. You took a picture of yourself in a hospital bed after your 'airbending stunt' and posted it on the Internet. – Kumori Doragon

231. Fellow Avatards worshipped you for at least two weeks. – Kumori Doragon

232. You hate the people that think Naruto is better than Avatar: The Last Airbender. Naruto is pretty good, but not as good. – J-Depp.Aang.Zuko and Me-RatitA

233. You can't understand why the toyshops in your country don't sell toy Momos. – J-Depp.Aang.Zuko and Me-RatitA

234. You have taken every existent Avatar-related quiz and you always get the best scores. – J-Depp.Aang.Zuko and Me-RatitA

235. Only because you've taken each one at least a hundred times! – J-Depp.Aang.Zuko and Me-RatitA

236. You convert your I-hate-cartoons friend to your OAS best friend. – J-Depp.Aang.Zuko and Me-RatitA

237. You can sit reading fanfics or fanvids for four hours. – J-Depp.Aang.Zuko and Me-RatitA

238. And can continue for another four hours after taking a bathroom break. – J-Depp.Aang.Zuko and Me-RatitA

239. You have a plot to kidnap the Nickelodeon president Cyma Zarghami and force her to air season three. – J-Depp.Aang.Zuko and Me-RatitA

240. The plot somehow involves Momo disguised as a ghost. – Kumori Doragon

241. You search Youtube every night for a preview of season three. – J-Depp.Aang.Zuko and Me-RatitA

242. And Google. – J-Depp.Aang.Zuko and Me-RatitA

243. And every Avatar forum. – J-Depp.Aang.Zuko and Me-RatitA

244. And you cry yourself to sleep because you found nothing. – J-Depp.Aang.Zuko and Me-RatitA

245. Your friends have constantly tried to trick you by saying, "Hey look! A Flying bison!" – Never was and never will be

246. It works every time. – Never was and never will be

247. You have seriously considered naming your children after your favorite characters. – Never was and never will be

248. You've stared into the sun for long amounts of time in hopes of becoming blind and being able to earthbend. – EvilAnimeGoodness

249. Your vision was perfect and you now wear glasses/contacts. – EvilAnimeGoodness

250. You're deathly afraid of clouds that resemble fluffy bunnies. -Justcallmewolfy

--BONUS BONUS--

You never imagined you would be addicted to a cartoon.

Because that would be silly. Right?

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read or reviewed. Each review is appreciated. Did anyone know what I meant by Momo disguised as a ghost? If not, I'm sure someone did and they'll say it in a review. I love you guys and I hope to post my little promised twoshot soon. 

Oh wait! I almost forgot the cookies! -tosses cookies- Cookies for all!

KD


End file.
